Multiple Stories in One
by ProdigiousGirl
Summary: The Samurai gang have split up and decided to produce their own shows.
1. Cirque de Ole

A/N:

P'g: YEAH! I'm back! Finally! (Ok, I'm assuming pretty much EVERYONE out there has NO idea what I'm talking about…to sum it up I took a break from writing stories because University has started…and I'm working…but now I'm back with a few brand new ideas-and a new favourite anime!)

Heihachi: (smiles) I'm in that anime!

P'g: Indeed you are! Now to sum up this story it's pretty much (as the description says) the samurai gang have split up and decided to produce their own shows.

Heihachi: I can't wait for my show!

Shichiroji: My show is going to OWN your show. (uber proud)

Heihachi: (frowns) No, I'm afraid not, it's a pretty good show.

Shichiroji: But it's not even a show! It's-

Heihachi: Shh! Don't give it away!

Shichiroji: (sighs) whatever…

Kikuchiyo: Hahaha! My show will tower over ALL your shows!

Heihachi: Kikuchiyo-dono, you don't even have a show yet…

Kikuchiyo: Yeah…well…Soon I will…and it'll be better than all your shows!

P'g: Yeah, so anyway, we need a disclaimer…

Kikuchiyo: …What's a disclaimer…?

Heihachi: It's just a phrase saying you don't own anything that doesn't legally belong to you…you're just manipulating it for your own imaginative purposes.

Kikuchiyo: …Manipulating what?

Shichiroji: -.-; Never mind…

P'g: Ok! So! The first one up is…Gorobei's little kid show featuring Komachi! YAY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Cirque de Ole!

(Some cheesy intro comes on and Gorobei keeps dancing around with puppets and stuff)

Gorobei: WELCOME EVERYONE! To Cirque de Ole!

Little Kids: YAY!

Gorobei: I can't wait do to tricks and read stories with everyone!

Sock Puppet Bunny: What will we do first Ringmaster G?

Gorobei: XD HAHAHA! First we'll do some juggling! (turns to camera) Juggling is a lot easier than it looks. It's best to start off with only two objects if you're a beginner. (Stands face to face with Komachi) Now, let's take a few steps back. (they take a few steps back). And now we're ready to juggle! First, let's try jugging on our own! (He juggles on his own). Now you try!(Komachi, Okara, and other kids from the village who are on the show start juggling). Alright! Good job! Let's try juggling between two people! (turns to Komachi and the two start passing two bowling ball pins). Now you guys try! (The kids in the background juggle). Great job everyone!

Guy in Audience: THIS IS SOOOOO BORING!

Gorobei: (Turns to audience and sees Kikuchiyo yawning) Well at least I have a show…

Kikuchiyo: OH YEAH! WHEN I GET MY SHOW IT'LL KICK YOUR SHOWS BEEP. HEY!

Gorobei: You buffoon…this is a kids show, you can't swear here.

Kikuchiyo: Yeah well…BITE ME! (leaves)

Gorobei: (sighs) Good grief… (turns back to the kids) Are you guys ready for a story? I know I am!

Voice in Audience: Me too!

Gorobei: (looks to audience)

Heihachi and Shichiroji: (wave)

Komachi: HEY GUYS!

Shichiroji: Hi girls!

Okara: (blush)

Gorobei: What are you guys doing here?

Shichiroji: Meh, I got bored waiting for my show.

Heihachi: Really? Not me. I'm trying to avoid the authoress…she's trying to steal my goggles.

Shichiroji: (laughs) She's goggle obsessed!

Heihachi: (sighs) no kidding.

Gorobei: Anyway, on to the story! There once was a man named…

Shichiroji: SHICHIROJI!

Gorobei: …right…and this man was a-

Heihachi: SAMURAI!

Gorobei: …right…he was a samurai…

Shichiroji: But he was retired!

Gorobei: …fine. So anyway, this retired samurai-

Shichiroji: Lived with a beautiful woman at an inn called the Firefly!

Gorobei: (glares) Are you telling the story or am I?

Shichiroji: …sorry…

Gorobei: So anyway, this Samurai was one day called back to protect a special village.

Komachi: That's our village!

Gorobei: ...is there really any point in me telling this story…?

P'g: (races in) Ok! That's a rap!

Gorobei: That's it?

P'g: YUP!

Gorobei: (turns to camera) Ok friends! See you next time!

(Heihachi and Shichiroji laugh and giggle in the crowd at Gorobei's finale)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time: Kikuchiyo!

Kikuchiyo: WHAT? ME? But I'm not ready yet!

Heihachi: XD Better think of something quick…

Shichiroji: (frowns and sighs) When will it be my turn…?


	2. ReCapitating You

P'g: Oh snap! We're back! This time it's Kikuchiyo who gets the pleasure of hosting the show!

Kikuchiyo: Yeah! And I finally came up with a superior show that'll kick every other shows ass!

Shichiroji: Oh really…how do you know that…someone may come up with a better idea.

Kikuchiyo: Yeah, right! I doubt it! I'm actually helping people, unlike you guys! Now! Off to my show! (Races off to host show)

* * *

Chapter Two: Re-Capitating You! 

Kikuchiyo: (comes out waving to the audience) Ok guys! So yeah, there this girl we have on our show named Jenny. Now Jenny here thinks she's ugly…and she probably is! So we're going to help her look pretty! C'mon out Jenny!

Jenny: (comes out with glasses and braided pigtails. She's wearing a plaid red skirt and a yellow wool sweatshirt. She's got on navy blue knee socks and black shoes.) Um hello.

Kikuchiyo: …Holy Crap… (turns to audience) Now let's go make Jenny look beautiful!

Jenny: Wait, don't I have to tell you my story first…

Kikuchiyo: We don't have time for that! If we're going to make you beautiful by the time this show is over we're going to have to skip that!

Jenny: (frowns but follows)

---MOOP---

Kikuchiyo: OK! So the first thing we need to do is get you a new wardrobe because your current wardrobe is crap!

Jenny: Um…ok…but why are we at a body shop?

Kikuchiyo: Huh? Oh, sorry, I had to pick something up…NOW! On to the girly fitting cloth place…shop…yeah…

---More Moops---

Kikuchiyo: OK! Here we are! Shopping! At the mall! Let's go to some random store and buy some cloths! How about this store!

Jenny: (blinks) Um…Louis Vuitton is an accessory store.

Kikuchiyo: …Of course it is! I was just testing you… (shifty eyes) Now! On to the REAL clothing store! (They enter some fancy clothing store) Now shop to your desire!

Jenny: Um…ok…. (picks out a black dress with lavender flowers)

Kikuchiyo: No, No! That's an ugly dress!

Jenny: Aren't you supposed to be helping me?

Kikuchiyo: I am! I'm telling you what you SHOULDN'T buy!

Jenny: (sigh of frustration)

Kikuchiyo: Ok, so hurry up and pick out something.

((Jenny eventually ends up picking out a silk green tank-top and dark blue jeans.))

Kikuchiyo: Great! Now go pay for it so we can move on to shoes!

Jenny: But I thought you were-

Kikuchiyo: What do I look like? A money tree?

Jenny: (another sigh of frustration) Ok…

---HEEP---

Kikuchiyo: Ok, same deal here…you just gotta pick out a nice pair of shoes that'll go with your new outfit!

Jenny: (picks out a pair of black "old lady" low heel shoes)

Kikuchiyo: NO NO NO! Not those! Those are old people shoes! How old are you? 50? Find another pair!

Jenny: (sigh of frustration) fine… (picks out a pair of white running shoes)

Kikuchiyo: Good…now go pay for them…

Jenny: (glares at Kikuchiyo but goes and pays for the shoes)

---NAAH---

Kikuchiyo: Yeah, so here we are at the make up and hair place and Penny-

Jenny: JENNY!

Kikuchiyo: yeah, whatever sweetheart, is getting a make over hair up thing…so yeah.

Jenny: (sigh) I have to pay for this too, don't I?

Kikuchiyo: Well if I had any money I'd contribute…but I don't…so that's just too bad.

((Jenny gets her hair slightly curled and put up and gets eyeliner and all that make up stuff))

Kikuchiyo: Wow! You look incredible!

Jenny: …I…guess so.

Kikuchiyo: And it's all thanks to me!

Jenny: (grumbles and mumbles something)

Kikuchiyo: What was that sweetheart?

Jenny: Nothing!

Kikuchiyo: Oh yeah! One last thing! (takes off her glasses and throws them out) Perfect!

Jenny: Hey! I can't see! (walks into a pole)

Kikuchiyo: Ok, next time on our show we'll have the authoress, P'g!

P'g: WHAT?

Kikuchiyo: Face it, you need a make over!

Heihachi: (laughs)

P'g: It's not funny!

Heihachi: Sure it is!

P'g: … (stares at him) How'd you get here anyway…?

Heihachi: Um…I just walked…and ended up here.

P'g: …

Heihachi: …

P'g: …

Heihachi: …

P'g: …goggles! (chases him)

Heihachi: (running away) AH! NOT AGAIN!

* * *

Next time: Hyugo! 

Hyugo: …I have to do a stupid show too?

P'g: (sweatdrop) well…sorta…it's a radio show!

Hyugo: (glares) That's even more degrading…


	3. Letters With Hyugo

P'g: NYAI! Welcome to chapter three! I can't believe I'm still writing! YAY!

Shichiroji: Sure it's surprising…but not as surprising as that. (points to a closet)

P'g: What about it?

Shichiroji: What about it? You locked Heihachi-dono in there.

P'g: (glares at closet) He kept giving me the puppy dog look.

Shichiroji: All he wanted was a piece of pie…

P'g: NO! IT'S MY PIE! (eats the pie)

Shichiroji: O.O

Heihachi: (scratches door) Can I come out now?

P'g: NO!

Shichiroji: You can't keep him in there forever…

P'g: Yes I can! You just watch me!

Shichiroji: You'll make all the Heihachi-fangirls angry…

P'g: Too bad for-

Hyugo: HEY! I WANT TO GET THIS OVER WITH! HURRY UP!

P'g: -.-;; Fine.

((A/N: Please note that I will not upload a chapter unless at least 10 people have read the latest chapter. I will know because the Stats shall (relatively) tell me. Also, on terms with the last chapter and this chapter, I would like to say that P'g apologizes if anyone with the name Jenny, Hailey, Sandy, Janice, Random Dude or Incredible Tin Man are offended.))

* * *

Chapter Three: Letters With Hyugo 

Hyugo: (enters booths and turns on Microphone) Ok, now it's time for another addition of "Letter's with Hyugo". Our first letter comes from Hailey from Anonymousville. Hailey writes, "Dear Hyugo, why is it that whenever I hear you speak in your English voice I am reminded of Kyo from Fruits Basket?" Well Hailey, that's because my English Voice Actor is Jerry Jewell, who also does Kyo. Now let's head to the phone line, shall we? Our first call comes from "The Incredible Tin Man". Ok you're on!

Inc. Tin Man: Uh yeah…why do you suck so much?

Hyugo: (angry) WHO IS THIS!

Inc. Tin Man: (hangs up)

Hyugo: Stupid fool, calling my show proclaiming that I, Hyugo, suck! The nerve! He clearly doesn't know who-

Radio Direction: Ahem…

Hyugo: … (takes a deep breath) I'm sorry about that viewers…some people don't know how to keep their opinions to themselves. On to the next caller…

Girl Voice: Um, yeah…why didn't you join the 7 Samurai to protect Kanna village?

Hyugo: Simple answer for a simple question. I was pondering the question one day, when I realized I don't care about Kanna village. Kanna village isn't paying my salary; Maro is…so why should I bother? The time of the Samurai is over and swords are out, so I decided that- that well…I decided to stay loyal to my masters and use guns and stuff…

Girl: Um…ok…

Hyugo: Next caller, you're on the air!

Caller: (spooky voice) After receiving this message you will die in seven days…

Hyugo: …Ok yeah, I'm hanging up on you now. Next caller!

Tessai: Master Ukyo wants a bath in 3 hours and he wants you to make it. (hangs up)

Hyugo: The Hell? That little… (temple vain). Next caller…

Random Dude: (sluggish voice) Uh, yeah, hey dude…like, why do you wear make up?

Hyugo: …

Random Dude: …Dude?

Hyugo: My name is Hyugo! Not Dude! And…it's vicious…yeah. It's like war paint, ok, _dude. _

Random Dude: Oh…I don't get it…so why is your lipstick bla-

Hyugo: I'm hanging up on you now. (hangs up on dude). Time for another letter. This one here comes from Sandy of Timberlake in some…country, anyway, Sandy writes, "Dear Hyugo, was there something between you and Kyuuzo…you know what I mean…wink, wink." Ok, Sandy, the only think between Kyuuzo and I was Maro…and….well, nothing is intended on that…That just didn't come out right did it? (sigh) ok, look, I have NO sexual connections to ANY character, ok? Simple as that. The Next letter comes from Janice of Calgary, Janice writes, "Hyugo, love the shades! Where can I get a pair?" Well Janice, I wondered the same thing when I saw the guy who was wearing them. I loved them so much I simply decided to take them for myself, so I really can't help you there. (looks at clock) Ok, so that about raps up my time on the air. I'll be sure to hear from you all next week. Till then… (Hyugo turns off microphone and takes head phones off)

P'g: (walks in) See, that wasn't too bad!

Hyugo: (grumbles) yeah, whatever…

* * *

P'g: Next time we'll have…Shichiroji! 

Shichiroji: YES! FINALLY! I can't wait!

Heihachi: (eating a cookie) I'm glad she finally let me out.

P'g: (frowns and sighs) it's too hard to say no to you…

Heihachi: (gives her a cute smile)

P'g: (tries to shake fist at him but can't) Argh! Just tune in next time…and don't forget to leave a review! The gang would like to know what you think of their shows!


	4. Judge Shichiroji

P'g: Yeah, you know…we're here again.

Shichiroji: And it's finally my turn!!

P'g: Indeed it is!

Kikuchiyo: So…what's your show all about? Doubt it's better than mine.

Shichiroji: Well…if you'd shut up and let me get started you'll find out.

P'g: And since 10 people read the last chapter I need to update the story. Same rules apply to this chapter…if at least 10 people do not read the new chapter, I'm not writing another one. (Nods to justify self)

* * *

((Chapter four: Judge Shichiroji)) 

Body Guard Police Dude: All rise for Judge Shichiroji!

(Everyone stands up)

Shichiroji: (comes in and sits down) Ok, ok, you guys can sit down now. Now, what case do I need to solve today?

BGPD: (gives Shichiroji a file) Court case: Dianna vs. Tokihito.

Shichiroji: Ok, so Himiko Tokihito is convicting Christina Dianna of theft. What exactly did Miss. Dianna steal?

Tokihito: My Kyuuzo plushie.

Shichiroji: (blinks) …okay.

Dianna: That's not true!! She said I could borrow it!! Then I sent it back!! But when I returned it she wasn't home so I put it in her mailbox!!

Shichiroji: Oh really? Tokihito-san, did you let her borrow it?

Tokihito: Yes, for a few days.

Shichiroji: So don't you think it's possible that Miss. Dianna could have placed the doll-

Girls: -plushie!

Shichiroji: Whatever, in Tokihito-san's mailbox, and that someone could have stolen it from there?

Tokihito: But who would have known that my Kyuuzo plushie would be in the mailbox…and who would want it?

Shichiroji: Hmmm…that is a good point. Is there any other friend, or friends, you may have that also is a Kyuuzo fan?

Dianna: Denise Concortante, but she was on vacation at the time.

Shichiroji: Hmmm…well. (ponders for a moment) Tokihito-san, what about your parents? Could it be possible that they picked it up and perhaps forgot to give it to you, or misplaced it?

Tokihito: I suppose that's possible.

Shichiroji: Did you bother to ask?

Tokihito: No, not really. But if my parent's had picked it up they would have put it in my room.

Shichiroji: Couldn't it be plausible for them to have forgotten?

Tokihito: Not really. My mom doesn't forget things.

Shichiroji: And your father?

Tokihito: That is possible, as he's so focused on his work and does forget things sometimes.

Shichiroji: Ah, you don't say.

Tokihito: But my dad also likes to get things done. He wouldn't hang on to the plushie and wait to give it back until later.

Shichiroji: (sighs) This is going nowhere. Miss. Dianna, do you swear you didn't take it?

Dianna: Yes!! Let Heihachi strike me down if I'm lying!

Heihachi: (in crowd) O.O Do what?

(Just then the court doors swing open and Kyuuzo walks in)

Girls: (Swoon)

Shichiroji: Kyuuzo-dono, what brings you to my court?

Kambei: (follows Kyuuzo in) I think Kyuuzo-dono has something to confess.

Katsushiro: (rather pissed, also following Kyuuzo in) Yes, something about the plushie.

Shichiroji: Oh really? What is it Kyuuzo.

Kyuuzo: (glares) I have the damn plushie.

Everyone-minus the samurai: (gasps)

Tokihito: But why Kyuuzo-sama, why!?

Kyuuzo: Because, I'm sick of people like you going crazy over me. Just leave me alone. (throws the plushie down and leaves the court).

Dianna: (starry-eyed) He's just so dreamy.

Tokihito: (also starry-eyed) and so cool.

Shichiroji: (sighs) Oh brother…Well, (hammers the gavel on desk) neither girl is to be charged and…um…well…Kyuuzo is to pay for a doll for each of them.

Katsushiro: (to Kambei) I don't think Kyuuzo-dono is going to like that very much…

Kambei: No…but Judge Shichiroji-san has spoken.

Officer Man: Court is now dismissed.

(Everyone exits).

* * *

P'g: Coolio's!! 

Heihachi: As mentioned before, no offense is meant is anyone's name has been used. It was pure coincidence.

P'g: (smiles happily) unless you're one of the Samurai boys…  
Heihachi: right…

Shichiroji: I hope everyone gives me feedback on my show!

((Next Chapter: Katsushiro))


End file.
